The Big Chase
The Big Chase 'is the 39th episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the kids go in the car and going to chase the dog cheif. The cheif dog is go to the fire station. I'm going to catch them. The bicycles are having a race. Then we better hurry. Cast *Barney *Keesha *Jeff *Kristen *Robert *Ashley *Alissa *Hannah *Curtis *Danny *Maria *Stephen *Kim *Chip *Jesse *Kelly *Claire *Kami *Lillian *Miss Etta Kette *Scooter McNutty *Cheif the Dog Song List #Barney Theme Song #Move Your Body #The Wheels on the Truck #The Other Day I Met a Bear #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck #Riding on a Bike #Bravo for mamas and papas #The Running Song #On the Bridge of Avignon #I Love You Trivia *Keesha wear the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a long hair. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. *Kristen wear the same clothes from Be My Valentine, Love, Barney. And a pony tail. *Robert wear the same clothes from Pennies, Nickles, Dimes. And a short hair. *Ashley wear the same clothes from Twice Is Nice!. And a high pony tail. *Alissa wear the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a long hair *Hannah wear the same clothes from Good, Clean Fun. And a pony tail. *Curtis wear the same clothes from A Picture of Health. And a short hair. *Danny wear the same clothes from Barney's Beach Party. And a short hair. *Maria wear the same clothes from We've Got Rhythm. And a little long hair. *Stephen wear the same clothes from Tree-Mendous Trees. And a short hair. *Kim wear the same clothes from Camp Wannarunnaround. And a hairstyle. *Chip wear the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a short hair. *Jesse wear the same clothes from Fun & Games. And a short hair. *Kelly wear the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a hairstyle. *Claire wear the same clothes from I Can Do It!. And a two pony tail. *Kami wear the same clothes from Look What I Can Do!. And a little long hair *Lillian wear the same red shirt and gray skirt. And a hairstyle. *When the Jeff say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Trading Places". *When the kids say "Barney!" after Barney and Jeff are here, the sound clip is taken from "The Queen of Make-Believe". *When the Child Kid say "Hey Everybody! It's Time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "I Can Be A Firefighter!". *During "I Love You", Hannah, Keesha, Chip, Curits, Kim, Maria and Stephen are in Barney's right, while Robert, Ashley, Alissa, Kelly, Jesse, Lillian, Kami, Claire, Kristen, Jeff and Danny are on Barney's left. *During "I Love You", Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "Barney's Beach Party". *At the end of the Barney doll with a bicycles are having a race. *Lillian is the fifth child to leave the classroom, and she turns off the lights. *This group (Ashley, Curtis and Kim) also appeared in It's Time for Counting. with Kristen and Robert. *This was the first time Keesha & Ashley together. *on December 17, 2012, There's gonna be a short credits on barneyallday. The first one is daniel turns off the lights. The second one is Barney doll with a bicycles are having a race. *'David Joyner performed in the Barney costume for this episode. The first was "E-I-E-I-O". *The Season 4 Barney doll is the same from "Oh, Brother... She's My Sister". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Let's Eat". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Easy, Breezy Day!". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Good, Clean Fun". Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation